The Night meets Light
by JJ Dragon
Summary: When Lexi Boutelle and her friends discover L at their school, they know something's up. She knows the dangers of Kira and of Light Yagami. But what of his successors? They will uncover the truth of both of the new worlds and who is god of them. Co-write
1. The meeting

Light walked down the dark corridors of To-oh university with Ryuzaki.  
>"I don't like tennis" the teen whined.<br>"Me neither" the other answered.  
>"Shall we go to a nearby cafe?"<br>"Why? So you can kill me?"  
>"...What?"<p>

"..."

"...I hate you sometimes, Ryuzaki." The detective pouted and gave Light a childish look.  
>"No need to be so down…. It's only school." A girl walked past and smiled at Light and Ryuzaki. Light frowned as to why the girl was speaking to them.<p>

"Hi I'm Lexi." The girl held her hand out for them to shake. Ryuzaki took it and shook it.  
>"Hi I'm Ryuga Hideki and this is Light Yagami" Light was slightly annoyed that he didn't get to introduced himself, but he felt better after thinking about his beloved potato chips.<br>"Light," Ryuzaki said bluntly "Stop staring into deep space"  
>"Technically it's not space it's air." Light saw the girl in front of him giggle slightly. She had long red hair that stopped at her waist and bright blue eyes.<br>"You remind me of my cousin."  
>"Oh is he an intellectual as well?"<br>"No he's a smart ass idiot…."

"LOL" Light looked confused at Ryuzaki.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Anyway..."  
>"OH MY GOD JAM!" At that, Beyond Birthday ran past them at a speed faster than both light and Light, chasing a rolling jar of jam.<br>"..." Said L  
>"..." Said Light<br>"..." Said Lexi  
>"..." Said Near, who had suddenly appeared.<br>"Oh my god! It's a blonde kid!" Lexi cried. Light looked at her confused. Suddenly two boys appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh. Smart ass idiot meet my cousin…. The original smart ass idiot." Light glared at Lexi as well as the tall boy with ash hair. The other boy next to her laughed insanely he had jet black hair and eyes that creeped Light out.  
>"Oh God… It's Mello….." Near muttered.<br>"Oh God... It's Near..." Mello muttered.  
>"OH GOD THIS JAM IS LIKE HAVING A BATH IN JAM AND CANDY!" Everyone looked at BB with an annoyed look.<br>"What?" Beyond exclaimed "I needed an entrance!"  
>"Hehe." Mello laughed "You said entrance"<br>"Mello." Near whispered in annoyance.  
>"Um… Ash did you spike my drink again?" Lexi asked.<br>"No this is all real…"  
>"Well this is almost as weird as our last bonfire."<br>"Hey at least you weren't being chased around by a fire breathing dragon!" Ash yelled. Suddenly everyone looked at them.  
>"Did he just say Dragon?" Ryuzaki asked, suddenly believing everyone was Kira.<br>"No." Lexi replied.  
>"ITS AAAAAAAALL A !" Ash chanted at the detective.<br>"Too many vodka shots..." Lexi muttered.  
>"Moving on," Ryuzaki said, coughing to get attention "Why does the day feel really long an-"<br>"Hehe. You said long" Mello commentated. Beyond pulled Ryuzaki into a tight hug.  
>"Aww!" Near exclaimed, like the real LxBB fanboy he truly was. Light's eye twitched.<br>"Ryuzaki.. don't you think this is a bit weird?" Lexi asked. Suddenly Mello stepped forwards and put his arm around her.  
>"Finally, someone else who knows how insane they are."<br>"… I was talking about you as well….. Mellooo" Lexi laughed at the name then slapped at Ash's arm which he was still waving around. Suddenly the bell went for the start of lessons.  
>"So what does everyone have next?" Lexi asked as they all continued walking in the direction of the school.<br>"I have History." Light said pulling away from the group. Suddenly the chain around his wrist pulled Ryuzaki with him.  
>"And apparently so do I." Ryuzaki said. Lexi laughed and followed them.<br>"So do I. See ya guys." She waved to the group then headed into the History block.  
>"Um, Ryuzaki..." Light pointed to a black mass of hair by the detective's neck "You have something on your shoulder..."<br>"Yes...Beyond, please get off me..."  
>"No." The copy said, nuzzling Ryuzaki's neck. Again, Light's eye twitched.<br>"Beyond..." Ryuzaki warned. Said copy pouted.  
>"But you're snuggly..." he muttered. Light glared at Beyond.<br>"Just get off!" Ryuzaki exploded. Even Lexi stepped back as Beyond pulled away with his head hung low. "Now go to your lesson."  
>"This really is worse than the dragon…." Lexi muttered.<br>"Ha! You did say dragon!" Light yelled pointing to her. As he did several people turned to look at them. Lexi rubbed her head with her hand then dragged Light into a nearby empty classroom. She locked the door then started to explain.  
>"So you're a vampire?"<br>"Yeah basically."  
>"So, you drink people's blood?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Oh my Kira..."<br>"But you are Kira."  
>"I'm not Kira! You're as bad as L..."<br>Meanwhile, in some janitor's closet, Beyond was sat in the darkness, sobbing a little. He hadn't expected his beloved L to react like to react like that. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Ash.  
>"You haven't seen a dude with brown hair and eyes have you?" Beyond shook his head and looked at the tall boy. "Okay see ya." As he left Beyond stood and saw Lexi leaving a room with Light. He hid in the cupboard again.<br>"Okay so you promise not to tell anyone about what happened in there?"  
>"I promise."<br>"Good." Beyond heard footsteps as Lexi ran off. Light walked past the door looking confused. Beyond saw a chance and took it.  
>"I know what you did in there." He muttered from the doorway. Light froze in the corridor and then slipped into the closet as well. He pushed the door over and looked at the clone.<br>"What do you want to keep it a secret?"  
>"No" Beyond smirked, completely misunderstanding what had happened in the locked room between Light and Lexi. It was a perfect 'Mello moment'.<br>"What do you mean 'no'?"  
>"No. Non. Iie. Whatever language you friggin' speak."<br>"You little prick! Just don't tell anyone!"  
>"Or what?"<br>"Or we'll both get killed for knowing!"  
>"Yeah right it can't be that bad!"<br>"It is! Apparently if a vampire reveals their identity they and the person they tell are to be executed! Including anyone who finds out." Beyond froze. He was confused as he thought they were just becoming 'friendly'  
>"She's a vampire!" he yelled it loudly. Light had to cover his mouth. But suddenly the door opened and there was Near.<br>"I like trains" He said and a poor unfortunate Matsuda got run over by a weirdly placed train. Near walked away, leaving Beyond and Light frozen on the spot. After a while, the copy got tired of having Kira's hand on his mouth and licked it.  
>"Ew!" Light exclaimed "That's so unsanitary you little brat!" Light stepped away from him and wiped his hand against his shirt. "You're going to be so sorry for that!" Suddenly Light felt a tug on the chain on his wrist. He had forgotten that all along he had been chained to L who was stood outside of the door. Light slapped his hand on his face and shook his head. "I am screwed."<br>"So this girl really is a vampire?" Light nodded still with his hand on his face.  
>"What me?" The voice came from down the hallway. L and Light both turned to see Lexi with her friends behind her. She was smiling with long fangs extended obviously. "I knew I couldn't trust you." She started to move towards them. Light backed away but couldn't go too far as L stayed frozen in his place. Light tried to pull on the chain to get L to move but he stayed still.<br>"Interesting. I've never met a vampire before."  
>"Really? There's lots of us about really. Take my friends here we've all been vampires since we were born and we're only three of millions."<br>"Light started to pull L closer to the door behind them. Suddenly it opened and in the doorway stood Lexi and her friends…. Again. Light and L looked quickly between the two groups and suddenly realised they were in trouble.  
>"Get out of my body you bitch!" Lexi yelled from behind Light.<p>

"Well," Beyond muttered "I have deduced two things"

"What are they?" L asked.

"One, we're in shit street. Two, I'm hungry" Light rolled his eyes.

"Beyond, the first is just stating the bloody obvious. The second isn't even possible. You ate that massive jar of jam about ten minutes ago" L replied coldly.

"Guys can we deal with the REAL situation here!" Light fumed, pointing to the two groups surrounding them.

"Your body?" Cried the other Lexi. "You get out of mine!"

"Oh God this is horrible!" Light cried stepping back into the cupboard.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" L yelled.

"Them knocked us all out then locked us in the boiler room….. By the way you might want to get someone to fix the wall"

"Why?" Light asked sticking his head out.

"I broke it…."

"…" Light pulled his head back into the room.

"So how can we prove that it really is you?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Kira is in the room."

"Kira?" Light asked. "Really? You're in a room full of freaking vampires that could rip our throats out and you're still thinking about that?"

"Kira? You mean you're the one researching him?" said the other Lexi. "So you're L? Well I guess you'll just have to die wont you?" Suddenly the vampire leaped towards him. Lexi moved at the same time and suddenly her eyes were glowing green. A large gust of wind blew through the hall as the group were all blown backwards at high speed. Lexi moved and pushed L and Beyond back into the cupboard as a sudden loud growling could be heard. As he was being pushed he saw that at the end of the hallway one of the people had turned into a giant spider-like creature. He was glad he didn't suffer arachnophobia. Once inside the cupboard, the door was being held shut from the outside. All three of them were in complete darkness.

"Is everyone all right?" L asked.

"Y-yeah..." Light replied shakily.

"No!" Beyond snapped "What the hell was that about?"

"Something must have happened when we last split up" L deduced "Considering we don't know Lexi that well, this will-"

"L, you're bleeding." Beyond interrupted, holding the detectives arm. His dark eyes widened at the three slashes on his skin.

"What do you mean he's bleeding?" The voice came from outside. Lexi was yelling through the door.  
>"His arm there's a huge cut." Light watched as L tried to stand but his skin was so pale and his legs fell from under him. "We need to get him some help!" Light yelled out.<br>"Just wait and I'll get you out. I've got friends coming."  
>"What the hell was that?" Ash yelled from outside.<br>"I don't know some kind of bat!" Quinn yelled back. Suddenly there was the noise of hundreds of squeaks. Light sat and listened to the cries of Lexi, Quinn and Ash. Light gave up waiting and kicked at the door. It fell out of it's frame and Light caught sight of dozens of bats flying away in terror. Lexi was stood in front of the door with cuts all over her. Light went to help her up but she pushed him away as a large stick was thrown at them. He hit the wall hard and slid down into a sitting position. He watched as Lexi got up and her wounds were healing.  
>"I'm getting sick of this!" As she said it two girls ran down the corridor and joined her sides. One's eyes were glowing violet while the others glowed blue. Light could only make out a blur as a large ball of green, violet and Blue fire was produced in front of each of them. Suddenly the flame flew down the corridors and hit the impostors. When the smoke had cleared all that was left of them was three small piles of ash.<p>

"Well that was fun" Near said sarcastically, walking out from behind Lexi.

"Hehe. You said fun" Mello smirked. Lexi and her two friends ignored the duo who had just appeared.

"That was..." Light muttered, trying to get to grips of what just happened. Lexi pulled him up with ease and walked over to the cupboard. L was sat next to Beyond, gripping his arm as the blood dripped to the floor.

"He's getting worse" the copy said morosely, gently holding L. The detective was too weak to argue, but he tried to focus on the people surrounding him. Lexi watched as Quinn and Ash pulled him up and held him. "Please can you help him?"  
>"I could but it's not going to be pleasant." Beyond stared at her with sadness in his eyes. She looked at L who nodded. She then lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit it. As soon as blood started to pour she put her wrist to L's mouth. "You have to drink it." He looked shocked for several moments but he was too weak to argue. He drank quickly after several moments Lexi pulled her wrist away and everyone watched as the cut on his arm healed. Lexi sighed as her two tiny bite marks faded. She suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of people running. She grabbed Light's arm and pulled him out of the building at high speed. Kiva was pulling Near, Jinkz was pulling Mello, Quinn was carrying L, while Ash was left to fight and pull Beyond at the same time. As they got outside Lexi looked around and saw a large bush. She pushed everyone behind it then climbed behind it herself.<p>

"My hair!" Light and Mello protested as twigs wound themselves into their hair.

"Shut up!" Lexi whispered harshly. Near looked out of a gap in the leaves and his eyes widened. Out of the school, a wolf was sat, staring straight at them. Beyond noticed too, but simply smirked. He had a little game to play with the Yagami boy.

"Hey," the copy whispered to the teen "I know how we can solve this"

"How?" Light asked.

"Like this" the copy pushed him out of the bush, forcing him to land in front of the wolf.

"Beyond!" L growled at the copy. Beyond simply shrugged.

"The bastard deserved it. He's Kira" Light looked up into the yellow eyes of the creature before him, as it growled at him. Lexi suddenly burst out of the bushes and stopped in front of Light.  
>"Jackson don't!" she cried quickly. The wolf closed it's mouth then stepped back slightly. Lexi sighed as the wolf became smaller and turned into a boy. Lexi pushed Light back towards the bush. He ducked down behind it after hitting Beyond over the head.<br>"Ow!" he cried. Lexi's eyes glowed green again and suddenly every voice from the group disappeared. Everyone looked at each other confused as they tried to talk.  
>Lexi give us our voices back now! Jinkz voice rang through everyone's minds. Suddenly a large group of men burst out of the school doors. Jackson and Lexi froze and turned to them. All of a sudden one held up a gun towards them. Lexi stood in front of Jackson as the man fired. A dart hit her in the neck. She instantly collapsed. Next a dart was fired at Jackson who also collapsed. Light watched as Quinn held back Kiva who was trying to dart out. The men scanned the area before picking up the bodies and taking them to a large red van. They all climbed in and drove off leaving the group startled. Apparently at some point their voices had been given back to them as Ash started to yell after the van.<p> 


	2. Mutation in the making

L began to formulate a plan. This new situation irritated the hell out of him and he could swear he was on the way to becoming insane.

'Goddamn Kira case...' The detective thought angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Light and Beyond instantly recognised this act of irritation and looked at L with concerned eyes. They then glared at each other, brown eyes clashing with red. The detective simply rolled his eyes at the two of them, both acting like children.

"Forget this God damned Kira!" Quinn yelled.  
>"What about Lexi? She saved your life and now you're not even going to help her?"<br>"Why are you still here?" Mello asked.  
>"Because as we said before we're not leaving until you agree to help us!"<br>"Listen there is a high chance that they have something to do with Kira. So if we find Kira we find her."  
>"And what if we don't? Are we just meant to let her sit their and rot?"<br>"She'll be fine. She's a vampire."  
>"Yeah but what about Jackson… they'll be tearing each other apart."<br>"Then they only have each other to blame." Mello said. Suddenly Quinn crossed the floor. The next time anyone saw him he was holding Mello against the wall by his neck with his fangs extended.  
>"Fine we'll help you." Mello said. "Please don't kill me." Quinn dropped him and walked to the large sofas where he sat next to his cousin. Beyond sat on the coffee table in a similar way L sat. Everyone but he and L were arguing, leaving the two to talk.<p>

"Why did you push Light out of the bush?" L asked coldly.

"..." Beyond simply stared at the floor.

"This is your fault. All of it." The copy looked up and saw something nobody had ever seen before. L's eyes were filled with complete hatred. He'd seen the detective angry, but never like this.

"I...It's..." the copy tried to say. L simply gave him a death glare and turned his back on the copy.

"You can't entirely blame him, Ryuzaki..." Light said. As soon as those words had been spoken, Light was also met with a death glare.

"Who asked for your opinion?" L asked sharply.

"Guys why are you arguing?" Jinkz said spinning on the chair next to L. "Just calm down. We agreed that if you help us find Lexi and Jackson we'll help you find Kira."  
>Light watched as the girl span insanely on the chair. She was crouched just like L but with one foot hanging off in order to spin herself. Her black hair span around her shoulders while her red and black eyes shined with excitement. Suddenly a map popped up on the large computer screen and everyone turned to it. In the middle of nowhere was a random red dot that was flashing. "Found Jackson!" Jinkz cried jumping off of the chair. She landed perfectly and didn't seem at all dizzy.<br>"What do you mean you found him?" Ash asked moving quickly to join her.  
>"I never told you guys this but when he was being a 'cute' sleeping wolf I chipped him. That's why he had that mole on his ear."<br>"Dude that's gross."  
>"I like his mole. It's cute." Kiva said in his defence.<br>"Are we really discussing this now?" Light asked.  
>"All we have to do is find out where that is and how to get there."<br>"That's an island…."

"Easter Island to be exact" Beyond cut in. "What do you think L?" There was no reply.

"Ryuzaki?" Light called, looking around the room for the detective.

L was stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. His hands were shaking as they gripped the sink. The mirror showed him that his skin had become paler, his eyes somehow darker. He rolled up his shirt sleeve to find that the gashes had disappeared. He turned back to the mirror, his hands still shaking along with the fast beat of his heart. Had Kira finally gotten to him? If so, why wasn't he dead? He was looking at his eyes when Kiva knocked on the door.  
>"Ryuzaki? Are you in there?" L stayed silent as he watched his eyes. They had become brighter and more efficient. "Ryuzaki you know I can read your thoughts right?" L sighed and turned to open the door. As he did he saw the smaller girl stood on the other side. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"You're so pale."<br>"So are you." L pointed out obviously.  
>"Yeah but I'm dea…. Wait a second…." Kiva's hand was suddenly on L's chin. He felt awkward as she looked directly into his eyes. She suddenly stepped back and called Quinn who appeared in an instant. "Quinn there's something wrong. His eyes." Quinn looked at him then frowned.<br>"I knew it was a bad idea for Lexi to give him her blood."  
>"Why?"<br>"It's like a concentrated amount."  
>"So he's changing into a-" Jinkz appeared, giving Kiva a 'not right now' look. L simply glared.<p>

"What's happening to me?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

"Ryuzaki, calm down." Kiva told him. L simply tightened his grip on the sink and Quinn noticed it began to crack.

"Tell me!" He shouted, losing his mask of emotion. Beyond and Light appeared, joining in with everyone at staring at L. The sink cracked a little more, as everyone took a step back.

"I want to know..." L whispered.  
>"Well I think… you may be… mutating."<br>"Mutating?" L span quickly and slammed his hands onto the girl's shoulders. "Into what?" he yelled in her face. Suddenly Quinn pushed him off of her and she rubbed her shoulder.  
>"I don't know. It happened to me and I turned into a fox." L froze.<br>"That's not too bad I guess."  
>"…. With seven tails."<p>

"…"  
>"Shit." L said. He then collapsed to the ground and held his head. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Kiva dropped to her knees next to him.<br>"Ryuzaki, look at me. It's going to hurt. Then it'll stop."  
>"What will stop?"<br>"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry…. You're going to die….."

"How morbid..." Jinkz muttered. L shut his eyes as the pain intensified. It felt as if his entire abdomen was on fire.

"It'll stop soon" Kiva reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. For some reason unknown to L, anger replaced his pain and he pushed Kiva away.

"Ryuzaki!" Quinn growled at him. L sat up, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Get the hell away from me" He hissed at them. Everyone watching just looked at L in shock.

"We're only trying to-"

"Just go all ready!"

"Stop freaking out!" Quinn yelled. Suddenly L collapsed and everything went dark.

/

Lexi awoke in a dark room. She tried to move but felt the chains around her wrists restricting her movement. Her sight was blurred as she felt the last of the tranquilizer leave her body. Lexi blinked as her sight cleared. She saw Jackson sat on the opposite side of the room staring at her.  
>"Finally the girl wonder is awake!" Jackson cried.<br>"Get lost Jackson!" Lexi spat back. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position and looked at the boy she despised.

"What did I do?" He growled.

"If you hadn't been going to maul Light, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Who's Light?"

"The kid you were going to maul!"

"What a stupid name... Hey! I wasn't going to maul him!"

"Finally the girl wonder is awake!" Jackson cried.  
>"Get lost Jackson!" Lexi spat back. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position and looked at the boy she despised.<br>"What did I do?" He growled.  
>"If you hadn't been going to maul Light, we wouldn't be in this mess!"<br>"Who's Light?"  
>"The kid you were going to maul!"<br>"What a stupid name... Hey! I wasn't going to maul him!"  
>"No just rip his face off!"<br>"Well you're the one that set them freaking hunters on us!"  
>"Actually I was busy trying to kill them copies! You're the one who baled last night!"<br>"That was because you were being an arrogant cow!"  
>"Get over yourself just because you can't take orders!"<br>"I shouldn't have to!"  
>"Why because you're so special!"<br>"No because I never chose to have anything to do with your stupid circle daybreak!"  
>"Okay first it's not mine! And secondly I had the same amount of choice as you!"<br>"Of course cause you had no other choice!"  
>"So you would've killed Kiva if it meant you were free?"<br>"No of course not!"  
>"So you expected me to let Stephen die?" As she yelled it a door in the corner of the room opened and in walked three large men surrounding a small thin man. He had a long white medical coat and wore an eye patch over his left eye.<p>

"So this is Lexi Boutelle and her mutt, Jackson Renoir." The man laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock" Lexi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Skipping simplicities, I'm here to-"

"Why are you wearing a lab coat?"

"I'm... checking that you are functioning properly..."

"Right..." Jackson glared at the man, but said nothing.

"I was wandering," The man continued casually "If you knew where L was. We need him to update our... medical equipment"

"Even if I did know," Lexi argued "I wouldn't tell you"

"Yeah!" Jackson exclaimed, then he looked at Lexi with confusion. "Who's L?" Lexi rolled her eyes again.

"Why is it," She muttered "That wherever I go, I'm surrounded by idiots?"

"Ignoring that comment. Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
>"Because you want to kill him."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"You're a Kirian who wants L to die so Kira can continue murdering. All because you think criminals should die." The man seemed shocked.<br>"Well you defiantly seem to know me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself."?  
>"Not likely. You'll just have Kira killed me. I mean I'm guessing that that's why you have the camera. You want us to pretend that you're going to kill us L will hand himself over to save us, you'll record him broadcasting his real name then kill him. Am I right?"<br>"Oddly yes."  
>"I knew I was. Anyway you're all sick! How can you will people to die?"<br>"You can't exactly talk Lexi can you?" Jackson muttered.  
>"Not in front of the bad guys Jackson!"<br>"Oh are we the bad guys now?"  
>"Yes. You want Kira to kill people!" Lexi leant forwards. "You know a lot of those people were proven to be innocent after they were killed! So Kira's just been killing innocent people for no reason. So do you still think he's a hero now?" Lexi leant back happy with her argument. The man suddenly stepped forwards with a knife in his hand.<p>

"Never confuse our god with a lowly criminal!" He hissed.

"Why do religious people hate me?" Lexi whined, as the knife was placed next to her throat.

"We're going to torture you" The man smirked "Then... you're going to die."

/

L awoke to a slight nausea swirling in his stomach. He groaned and sat up, finding himself chained to a chair.

"What...?" He asked groggily. He looked around, seeing everyone working. He blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting. He suddenly felt a sharp object being pressed onto his tongue and he opened his mouth slightly, pressing his finger to the object. He instantly pulled his finger away at the slight pain. His canine teeth had become sharper for some reason. Matsuda was the first to notice he was awake.

"L's awake!" He cried cheerily. Everyone turned to L, caution in their eyes. Quinn opened his mouth to speak when L's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry" The insomniac said, nodding slightly. Quinn instantly looked nervous. L noticed this and frowned slightly. "What?"

"Ryuzaki please don't kill us…." Misa whined from the opposite side of the room.  
>"Here." Light said handing him a cupcake. L moved his mouth to bite it but suddenly sensed something more appealing. He smelt the blood in Light's hand and before he had a chance to stop himself his long fangs were sliding into his wrist. Light tried to move but his hands were clenched around it. Suddenly Ash and Quinn were pulling back L's shoulders as Kiva and Jinkz tried to free Light's wrist. They managed to pull him free as the large computer beeped. The chair fell backwards taking L with it. The chains became loose and L stood. He looked around the room as everyone started to look at the screen. A news report popped up with a blonde news reporter.<br>"This just in. A message is being sent to the NHN station now. It is a message from the Kirians to the world renowned detective L. If he is watching I suggest that he take this seriously as we have been sent an image." Suddenly an image popped up on the screen of Lexi and Jackson. They both were covered in blood and looked as if they had been hurt badly. Suddenly everyone was leaning as close to the screen as possible. Then the screen changed to a red screen.

"Dear L, we have your associates. If you do not comply with our demands, they will die. You will meet us at the Note Blue in Aoyama in 2 days time. If anyone but you is present, I will instantly kill the girl and the mutt. When we meet, we shall make a compromise. You will give us what we de-" The TV suddenly shattered, a chair colliding with the screen. Everyone turned to see L, panting, a dark red ring around his dark irises.

"Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, afraid for his safety. The insomniac simply growled, his eyes flitting to each person, cold and filled with hate.

"Ryuzaki, what are we going to do?" Kiva asked. He glared at her then she stepped forwards angrily. "Okay listen here. My sister and boyfriend are now having their lives threatened. That is not good. Now you are the only one that can help them. I know you're freaking out and I did but you don't have to loose your mind just because you changed like half of us have! Now just get a grip!" Kiva then slapped him and he suddenly felt changed. He sighed heavily then looked at the large group.  
>"I've got it… we're going to do what they want…." Everyone looked at him confused.<p>

/

"Wait we're going back to Japan!" Lexi cried.  
>"Shut up." said the man. He gave her another cut on her face.<br>"We were just there!" She cried.  
>"Lexi shut up your voice hurts my ears!"<br>"How about now?" Lexi yelled leaning to his ears.  
>"Just shut up you stupid girl!" The man cut her again on her cheek. "You're starting to irritate me!"<br>"Think about me I live with her!"  
>"Shut up you mutt!"<br>"Yeah you mutt!" Lexi joined in. She laughed. The man lifted the knife again. She sighed and tilted her face. "Do it this side, I don't want both sides to be ruined" The man sighed and slashed her face again. She knew what was coming. She knew what would take place in Japan.

She knew L was coming for them... along with Kira.


	3. Rescue and loss

Misa was bored. Light was ignoring her along with the rest of the Task Force. Kiva kept giving her dirty looks and L kept giving her occasional glares. The only person who seemed not to be hating her was Beyond. Quietly, she walked over to him, making sure she had put on the right amount of makeup to attract his attention.

"Good afternoon, Beyond!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. He looked up at her from his corner, a bored expression on his face.

"Hi Amane-san" He said, dully. She smiled wider and sat next to him. He inched away from her, only for her to follow. He sighed.

"What do you want?" He droned.

"Misa wants to spend time with Beyond!"

"...no"

"Why not?"

"...Because I hate you..."

"But...!"

"Misa, leave me alone..."

"Beyon-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STALKER!"

"..." Misa got up, tears in her eyes.

"So are we all set?" L asked as Light walked back into the room.  
>"Are you sure about this Ryuzaki? Because if any of this goes wrong you're going to get hurt at the very least. These people want you dead and if Kira doesn't do it they will do it themselves."<br>"Why are you so certain Kira wont?"  
>"Would you? Honestly?" L shrugged then nodded at Ash, Quinn and Jinkz who all resembled ninjas.<br>"Light how come you'll risk your life for some freaky girl you've only just met but not say more than three words to me!" Misa cried.  
>"Because there's a chance that Kira will turn up and we can't let that opportunity go by." Misa sighed and sat on the sofa between Matsuda and Kiva. Kiva jumped up and moved to the newly repaired screen<br>"It says they're there." Everyone nodded at each other then moved out of the building leaving Kiva at the computer with Misa, Beyond and Matsuda sat awkwardly on the sofas.

"Why are we all ways left behind?" Misa whined.

"I can see why you're left behind, Misa." Beyond said, bluntly "You're an annoying little bitch."

"Beyond!" Matsuda exclaimed and punched the copy across the jaw. He winced and wiped blood from his lip. He instantly gave Matsuda a death glare.

"I'd kill you," He growled "But I know I wouldn't succeed"

"Guys, cut it out!" Kiva shouted. Beyond simply glared at all of them.

"Screw you all" He hissed. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone waited till the footsteps disappeared before speaking.

"That kid has anger issues" Matsuda muttered.

Note Blue wasn't exactly stylish, but it wasn't exactly run down either. However, today it seemed like a dark and gloomy execution ground. L strode through the street, hands in his pockets. The dark clouds seemed to follow him, lightning beginning to flicker across the sky. Every so often he looked around to make sure there was no imminent danger. When he got to the café he saw it had been closed and locked. All the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. L suddenly felt a cold chill as he realised he was essentially walking to his death. He stepped inside and the bell rang. He closed the door slowly behind him and took a few steps forwards. He heard a click and suddenly footsteps. A second later a pair of arms were flung around him. The lights were flicked on and he realised Lexi was hugging him.

"Why did you come?" she asked. L saw she had scars on her left cheek. She stepped back. He also saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you were planning but it's gone wrong. They found Quinn and Ash and they're currently hunting for Jinkz." Ryuzaki suddenly felt his heart drop. He realised it was the end. Suddenly the door swung open behind them and they moved away from it as dozens of people came marching through. Ash, Quinn and Jinkz were pushed towards the group. Lexi quickly broke the chains around their wrists. Ryuzaki watched as Lexi hugged Quinn. Both people were smiling insanely. "Time to go out fighting." Suddenly Lexi pulled out a large sword from her back and pointed it at the men surrounding them. She spiralled as Quinn pulled a large ancient bamboo fighting stick from Lexi's boot whilst Ash pulled two knives from her hair. Everyone looked in shock as the weapons were pulled out.

The men suddenly started charging. L watched as Jink's eyes glowed and suddenly several pipes burst. The water suddenly targeted the men. Lexi pieced one man's arm with the sword and threw him into four more. She then pulled it back and used her own power of air to push the others back. She span the stick until it was behind her. She then bent out of the way of an incoming chair and grabbed L's leg. She put pressure on his knee which made him collapse fast enough to dodge the incoming object. L stayed down as Lexi pushed back several others who were trying to imitate the man. She then handed L the stick. "Fight you lazy git!" L grabbed it and turned onto a man who was charging towards them. He stabbed him then copied Lexi into pushing him into other men. He suddenly found he had a lot more strength and agility. He jumped over a sliding body that crashed into the wall behind him. He jumped off of the man's back and flipped over another body. He stabbed behind him with the sword and skewered him in the back. He tried to remove the sword from the man's abdomen but it was stuck. Lexi watched as he struggle then quickly turned and kicked it back through. She smiled at him quickly at him but was then hit in her legs. L watched her drop under a flying body. She stay still as a man leant over him with a piece of broken wood aiming for her chest. She then quickly rolled straight onto her back again and tripped the man in the process. He dropped the stake. Before it hit the ground Lexi was on her feet. She grabbed it and slashed at his neck. The body fell to the floor motionless. In this time three men had crept up behind L. She turned him and grabbed his hands as they started to throw punches. She managed to help him knock out two but was then distracted by another behind her. Another two men had approached by this time. She span him then yelled. "Jinkz!" Jinkz turned and stopped him she then wrapped his arms with hers and pushed his back forwards. He obeyed and her body flew over his back. She delivered a kick into one man's head that shattered his neck. She then turned on another and pulled his throat straight from his throat. L realised that one had been forgotten. He pushed Jinkz into the wall. L heard her arm snap in the impact. He was then knocked off of his feet by a large piece of wood to his leg. Ash was thrown through the wall of the kitchen leaving only Lexi and Quinn standing. They backed up against a wall with Lexi in front of him. Three men approached them and suddenly Quinn's arms appeared around Lexi. Two men were knocked out and the other moved backwards. L realised he was the only one left standing in the room. He looked around then saw a large piece of wood. He dived towards it as Lexi stepped forwards. He grabbed it and held it over her heart. She froze and put her hands up. L heard coughing from the side and crawled to where Jinkz was laying. Her arms was snapped and her ankle twisted. He helped her straighten herself then turned to where the others were stood. The man was laughing and soon Lexi and Quinn joined him. He stopped as they continued. Lexi then stopped and smiled. "Please. He's my brother." With that he put his hands down. She jumped and place one foot on his hands. He pulled them up and pushed her into the air. As he did she flipped and kicked the man's chin so hard that his neck snapped backwards. She kept spinning until she landed perfectly behind Quinn. Who turned and hugged her. They started laughing then stopped when they heard a crash from the kitchen. There was a growl and suddenly a cry of pain. Ash came running out quickly and hid behind his cousins. After a few more loud crashes and cries the kitchen fell silent and out walked Jackson covered in blood.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here." She grumbled. Then, L's phone rang. He pulled out of his pocket and opened it.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Ryuzaki, you're not going to like this..." He heard Kiva say.

"What have you done?" L asked accusingly.

"It's not me... It's Beyond..."

Beyond stood on his bedroom windowsill, looking down onto the city. The bright lights were shining in the darkness and he felt that it looked quite peaceful. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to fall, freely. It's not like anyone would care anyway. They never had and they never would. He sighed, leaning against the window.

"You never did care..." He muttered, a single tear falling from his eye. He heard a knock on his door, the handle turning.

"Beyond?" It was Kiva "Why is your door locked?" the copy didn't answer, he simply blinked and turned back to the city beneath him. "What are you doing...?"

"I'm...thinking..." He whispered, knowing she could here him anyway.

"What about?"

"...death..." Kiva read his mind, then became panicked.

"Beyond, don't you dare!"

"Why not? Nobody gives a damn anyway..."

"What about L?"

"...He...he hates me..." he heard a phone keypad being pressed and he knew she was calling L. He heard her talking, but ignored the words. His thoughts lingered to the past and how L had always wanted to neglect him. Guaranteed, he was creepy, but wasn't everyone? He sighed as there was more knocking on the door.

"Beyond! Let Misa-Misa in!" He heard the leach shout.

"Misa, that's giving him more reasons to jump" Kiva hissed.

"Jump?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"L said he'd be here any minute!" Beyond listened to them, but felt nothing but pain and hurt. He deserved this. He wasn't kind or even had an ounce of pleasantness. He was cruel and cold; distant and insensitive. He took a step towards the edge, the wind running through his dark hair. His red eyes shone as the street lights reflected off them and the clouds seemed to vanish into the night. He blocked out the rest of the world, closed his eyes and leant forward...

He felt someone grab his arm, preventing the fall. He opened his eyes and looked up at the one who had stopped him. Instead of the black shining eyes he expected to see he saw shining blue ones. He was shocked to see Lexi was holding onto the wall with large claws and holding onto his arm in the other. He thought he would've felt disappointed but instead he was glad that the girl that was usually so dismissive of him had risked her own safety to save him. She smiled as she pulled him back in to the room. When he got inside he saw that the door had been shattered and on the chair sat L. He had a large piece of wood in his leg. Beyond stood awkwardly as they all looked at each other. Lexi then bent down and pulled the large piece of wood out of L's leg. She then turned to Beyond with the piece of wood in her hand. She grabbed Beyond's wrist and held out his hand she placed it in his hand then closed his hand around it. She then whispered in his ear.  
>"This is the only reason why that wasn't him out there." She leant back smiled slightly then left the room taking everyone else with her. An awkward silence followed. Beyond refused to look at L, knowing that his mentor would be disappointed in him. His mind had all ready begun to have a mental shut down and this continued as the tears fell from his eyes.<p>

"Beyond..." L said, breaking the silence. The copy still refused to look up and he felt someone hug him. He glanced up and saw the obsidian eyes gleam back at him.

"L..." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Beyond... I've been neglecting you..." he felt the arms around him tighten their hold and he leaned into the embrace. He didn't say anything and time passed, his head rested on his mentor's shoulder and said mentor gently running his hand along the copy's hair.

Lexi brightened up a bit now that she was safe. She also felt proud of herself for saving Beyond's life. A smile was on her face as she walked down to the main Task Force room. The smile disappeared when she saw that the only people in the room were Matsuda, Misa and Mello.  
>"Morning Lexi! I made coffee!" Matsuda said surprisingly happy. Lexi was not used to so many people being awake. Let alone some so annoying.<br>"Yeah, thanks." Matsuda seemed wounded for a moment. He sat down again and offered a cup to Misa.  
>"So Lexi how is everything?" Mello asked.<br>"What?" Lexi asked confused.  
>"With your face?"<br>"What about my face?"  
>"The cuts and things…"<br>"Oh yeah, they…left"  
>"Left?"<br>"Leave me alone Mello!" L walked in as she yelled it.  
>"Mello stop being so annoying!" L yelled. He then glared at Lexi who glared back at him.<br>"Why are you glaring?" L asked.  
>"Because you are." Lexi replied. She then turned to the desk and rested her head on her arms. Lexi was just relaxing when suddenly the doorbell rang. Her cat instincts kicked in and she ended up balanced on the back of the chair with her cat ears and tail out. Everyone was looking at her oddly. Her tail dropped and her ears folded down. "Just answer it." L sighed and walked over to the screen which showed who was at the door.<br>"It's some kid and an older dude."  
>"What?" Lexi asked walking over to it. After a few steps she realised it was Stephen and his little brother Luke.<br>"Stephen!" she cried. She quickly unlocked the door and ran down to greet him. She hugged him quickly then picked Luke up. After a few moments they walked in again. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.  
>"Sorry this is Stephen." Lexi smiled madly as he kept his arm over her shoulder. Suddenly a yell was heard several levels up.<br>"Stephen!" Lexi at first thought it was Kiva but Ash and Quinn appeared. "Thank God you're here! We're finally not out numbered!" As he said it Jinkz and Kiva also walked in. The three girls looked at the boys. They both fell silent and sat down defensively. L pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well," He said after a few moments silence "I've decided we shall have a break from the Kira case. So, we can-"

"PARTY!" Jinkz screamed and threw pieces of paper in the air. L rolled his eyes as everyone cheered. This wasn't what had come to mind.

/

The party had been the worst decision of L's life. It was loud, annoying and he couldn't think straight. He glanced around the room at everyone, then heard screaming.

"Lexi!" Kiva exclaimed, running into the room "Jinkz is having a bonfire in your room!"

"Damn it!" Lexi and Kiva ran out of the room. L sighed, now being the only sane person in the place. He then realised Beyond was missing. Lexi walked back into the room and walked over to him, sensing his panic.

"Where's Beyond?" L asked her.

"I don't know..." She replied, worriedly. Both of the got up and left the room.

"Ryuzaki do you have the key to the evidence locker?" Lexi asked unlocking the key cabinet.  
>"I thought I gave it to you…"<br>"No I gave it to you….. Or wait… Beyond!"  
>"Oh no." The pair ran at supernatural speed down to the cellar where there were tonnes of large cages full of evidence for the Kira case. They split up between two cages. L was running when he heard Lexi's voice.<br>"Beyond what the hell have you done?" she yelled. L followed the voice and found Beyond crouched in a corner eating jam. Lexi moved and pushed it out of his hand. As she hit it, it smashed into hundreds of pieces. Several of which landed in her hand.  
>"Hey it's just jam!" Beyond cried.<br>"Poisoned Jam!" Lexi cried back at him. His eyes went wide.

"How much did you eat...?" L asked him.

"Half the jar..." He looked up at them "Am I going to die?"

"Beyond..." Lexi carefully picked him up "You won't like this... but you're going to have to throw up..."

"I don't want to!"

"Do you want to live?"

"...maybe..."

"Then you're going to have to!" L watched as Beyond grew pale. Lexi lead him to his room, L following behind. Beyond had his arms around his stomach in pain and the detective could hear his heart beat increase in speed slightly. They reached Beyond's room and Lexi pushed him into his bathroom. She slammed the door behind him and traced the frame of the door with her finger which left a green imprint.  
>"What's that?" L asked.<br>"It's a type of air lock. Oxygen and things can still pass through it but anything other than air, such as odour can't pass through."  
>"Why have you put that there?"<br>"Believe me you do not want to be smelling that through a human nose let alone a vampire one." L shrugged as Lexi left the room and went in search of Jinkz. When she got to the ground floor she could smell wolf hair as well as blood. She saw broken glass everywhere and was suddenly filled with anger. Several seconds later L walked in just as she started to shout. "Everyone downstairs now!" Instantly footsteps were heard as everyone from the party obeyed her order. Stephen came down carrying Luke who was covered in paint.  
>"He found the paint supplies…." Lexi sighed and sat him on the sofa.<br>"Right now you're all going to take a floor each and tidy up the mess you have made!" Lexi separated them into different groups. "The last ones to finish will have to tidy up Beyond's bathroom…" Everyone looked around confused. "Oh did I mention he's up there throwing up because he ate the poisonous jam?" Suddenly everyone split up and ran manically. L was impressed at the amount of authority Lexi had then looked at the small child sat on the sofa. He shook his head and left the room. He decided to stand on the roof and look at the city as that always helped him think.

/

Somewhere at the base of the building, Matt stood by his car. He'd had a text from Mello telling him to come to the building to help with their most recent case. The redhead looked up at the ridiculously tall structure and noticed a certain red eyed raven looking down at him from a window. He smiled.

"Hey B!" He shouted.

"Hello Matt" Beyond said, boredly.

"You ok?"

"No. I just ate poison because some dumb ass detective doesn't label his evidence properly"

"Oh…you feeling better now?"

"No. In all honesty, I feel pretty shit"

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

'Yep,' Matt thought, 'Great conversation as all ways…' Matt was about to walk back inside when Jackson and Lexi ran outside quickly.  
>"I swear it's following us!" Jackson cried.<br>"Yes cause a noise is chasing us Jackson! Seriously and I thought Ash was thick!" Suddenly Lexi grasped her head and winced. "Where the hell is it coming from?"  
>"Lexi are you okay?" Matt asked. She glared at him so he quickly backed away. Suddenly Ash came outside.<br>"Lexi why are you thinking of a weird noise?" he asked. Matt looked at her confused.  
>"I'm not thinking of it I can just hear it!" Suddenly Matt heard the sound of sirens heading in their direction. He frowned and turned to see them turning the corner. He then looked at Lexi then noticed there was a red flashing light on the back of her neck. The gamer reached up to it and pulled it off, rendering it useless.<p>

"Thanks…" Lexi muttered, glaring at the red object. Matt shrugged and threw it behind him, hitting poor Matsuda on his head.

"Ow!" The young detective said, just as the others walked back into the building. Matsuda picked up the red flashing light. "What's this…?" Just as he said that, red liquid leaked from the device and sunk into his hand. Matsuda stood for a moment inspecting his hand that was now throbbing. Suddenly Lexi's head appeared from the building.  
>"C'mon Matt!"<br>"I'm here!" The voice came from inside  
>"Not you Matsuda!"<br>"Why didn't you just say that?"  
>"Why didn't you just look and see that I'm not looking at you!"<br>Matsuda stood looking at his hand. Lexi stepped outside and stood at his side. "C'mon Matt," Lexi rested her hand on his arm, "Matusda, you're freezing..."  
>"And.. what do you care? none of you ever care!" Lexi seemed shocked at his sudden outburst. Matsuda quickly walked away from the building.<p>

"Where are you going?" Lexi cried behind him.  
>"Anywhere away from you all!"<p>

"Stop!" She grabbed his shoulder, but he threw her off, pure anger in his eyes.

"Go away!" He screamed before bolting off down the street. Matt had been behind her, watching.

"Are you ok?" The gamer asked.

"I'm fine. Just sick of dealing with prats" She stalked back into the building, dragging the red head with her.

"And what were you two doing?" L asked as they entered the room. He was sat in his usual crouch on the chair, Beyond stood behind him. A chain connected the two ravens, made entirely out of metal. For once, the red eyed male looked ashamed to be so close to L.

"Trying to keep your freaking 'work force' together... Seriously how long have you been on this case and you still haven't found him you know secretly I think you want all those criminals to die!" Lexi shouted. Everyone in the room suddenly distanced themselves from her.  
>"Actually I would have preferred that they had never been born... Anyway what are you talking about you're not exactly a saint are you? You've killed what over a hundred thousand people... How do you even sleep at night?"<br>"I don't!" The room was silent for a few moments. "I don't sleep, then I have to get up in the morning and deal with all this crap and I'm getting pretty sick of it... and do you want to know why I don't sleep well I'll show you all..." Suddenly screaming echoed through the building. At first it was one then two then it seemed like thousands of people were screaming at once everyone covered their ears but the sound only entered their minds. It stopped suddenly as Lexi turned her back to the group. "Matsuda was right... Anywhere you all aren't is a good place to be right now..."  
>"Lexi wait!"<p>

"NO!" And with that, she left.


	4. Red eye

L spent many hours awake that night. He couldn't focus on anything since Lexi had left. Everything just seemed to depress him, even the thought of candies. It wasn't natural.

"Are you ok L?" B asked, concerned.

"What?" The detective said lost in thought. "Oh... yeah." B smiled sympathetically then suddenly there was a call through the building...  
>"Jackson! Get away from him!" L frowned at B then stepped outside as Poppy ran past.<br>"Get inside and lock your door now!" L frowned again then looked over the edge and saw Jackson was cornering Stephen and Luke in the corner with a knife in his hand.  
>"What the hell is going on?" L watched Ash drop from the floor above and land on the boy's back. He managed to throw him off and Ash hit the door to the cellar. He crashed through it and fell down the flight of stairs. Jackson was about to approach the boys in the corner again.<br>"Hey! Get out of here!" B cried. Jackson stared at the similar guys stood three floors above him then quickly ran out of the building.  
>"What the hell was that all about?" L asked turning to B.<p>

"No idea…" He let out a sigh and wandered back to his chair. Beyond looked sadly at the detective.

"Don't worry about us then!" Ash called.

"Sorry…" Ash, Steven and Luke wandered into the room, watching B place his pale hand on L's shoulder.

"What's going on, Lawli?" He whispered "You're so upset…"

"I'll be fine…" L muttered, shrugging off the red eyed male.

"You don't sound it."

"I'll cheer up eventually…right now, I just need quiet and normality…" B hugged L tightly, burying his pale face in the dark hair.

"Well how the hell are we meant to have normality with three of us on a dangerous rampage?" Ash asked.  
>"Oh I see when you get beat up then it's us..." James said from the doorway.<br>"What are we going to do?" Kiva asked sounding weak.  
>"Stephen where's Lexi?" The little boy said tears forming in his eyes.<br>"Want to know where your friends are?" L frowned at the voice the originated from outside. He quickly moved to the corridor and saw the large screen filled with a masked man. L quickly ran downstairs and faced the man directly.  
>"Oh look they have another human with them... shame that's not going to help... You want your friends? They're right here." The man stepped back and revealed Lexi, Matsuda and Jackson standing behind him patiently each with a dangerous smiled on their faces. L noticed they had bright red eyes.<p>

"No…" L's dark eyes were wide. B quickly joined him, staring at the deranged trio that used to be their friends.

"Lexi!" Ash yelled. She simply kept the insane grin on her face. The man chuckled darkly.

"Kill them all" He ordered the three. Lexi, Matsuda and Jackson stepped forward, each armed with a cleaver. L backed up, wanting to keep a distance. B put his arms around the detective protectively.

"Dude!" Ash exclaimed "Hugging won't help!" Everyone flinched as a deep growl came from the back of Beyond's throat. L looked up, wandering if the killer was part of the insanity trio, but Beyond had clearly been growling at the advancing enemy.

"Dude!" Ash exclaimed again.

"What?" L shouted.

"They're on a screen!"

"Well…they still look menacing and they are STILL advancing!"

"Well then It's good that we have your friend Misa here."  
>"Oh... no..." Ash said sarcastically then saw her eyes, "Oh come on Misa! What the hell did you do?"<p>

*Flashback to outside headquarters 2 hours earlier*  
>"Ow" As the flashing light hit Matsuda on the head Misa realised Jackson had one on his neckas well.<br>"Ooh pretty..." Misa picked off the chip and held it in her hand. Suddenly it scratched her and a red liquid ran over he rhand. "Er... Guys!"  
>"What's this?" Misa looked up and saw everyone but Matsuda had left she looked at her hand and realised the red liquid had disappeared and so she followed the others indoors passing Lexi.<br>"Hey where's Matsuda?"  
>*Back to present*<p>

"Well its good news that she just so happened to be a witch isn't it... a witch that can teleport and knows the base as well as all of you"

"Oh god…" Quin muttered, just as a white light surrounded the deadly trio and appeared in the corner of the room. Ash stared.

"Dude…not cool…" He muttered, joining the others in backing away. B was the only one who didn't. Lexi advanced towards L, but Beyond stepped between them, growling more.

"Still saying dude I see my sweet little cousin." Lexi smiled uncomfortably again.  
>"Stay away Lexi." Beyond growled.<br>"Aww look at the little guard dog... Step back little human... Or do you really want the claws to come out?" Lexi smiled again revealling a large set of sharp fangs. Beyond stood his ground. Lexi giggled slightly then stopped. "Fine if that's how you want to play it." She suddenly turned and hit him in the side so hard, he flew into the large screen. L stepped back, suddenly intimidated by the girl who stood in front of her. He closed his eyes for a moment expecting a large pain. Instead he felt nothing. He opened his eyes then realised Lexi had a large piece of wood through her body. Behind her stood Quinn who was holding her from falling. Beyond groaned, getting up, covered in gashes and his own blood.

"Is everyone all right?" Quin asked, just as Jackson tackled him to the ground. Lexi stared at B, who was being held by L.

"There's something not right about you…" She hissed.

"I know." Beyond growled "My eyes are-"

"Not that. Something else…" Matsuda pulled the wood from Lexi's middle, smirking as he stabbed it through Ash's torso.

"Oh c'mon... stabbed by him? Really?" Suddenly James pulled the wood out of Ash and hit Matsuda with it around the head knocking him unconscious.  
>Beyond and Lexi stood staring into each others eyes for several moments and the world seemed to freeze around them. Beyond felt Lexi's eyes looking deep into his mind and his memories. She tapped into his emotions and her eyes widened as she felt all of the heartache he had been through. B hadn't noticed but in doing so she had opened up her own to him. They stood together staring until Beyond saw something move on Lexi's arm. As he looked away the connection between them broke and the world started again around them. By this time Quinn and Stephen had managed to knock out Jackson and everyone was now staring at Lexi and B. Lexi looked at her arm and saw something moving under skin. She started to freak out as she felt it move. She fell to the ground and stared at it shaking.<br>"No, No... It can't... He can't be he's dead... He said he was dead... Everyone said he was dead and gone... and I was safe and the voices!" She grabbed her head in her hands. "Someone make it stop!" She screamed. Suddenly Stephen dropped to his knees in front of her and held her head. She seemed to calm down bt she as still shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. The tears, however were not like the clear water everyone cried but instead it was blood rolling down her cheeks leaving red lines from her eyes.  
>"He's back..."<br>"Who Lexi?" Stephen asked.  
>"Hunter." Her voic was weak as Stephen sat holding her. Everyone from their circle froze and looked at each other each seeming to turn paler as they did.<p>

"Who's Hunter…?" L whispered to Quin.

"Her father…"  
>"What did he do to make her act this way?"<p>

"Well…" Suddenly, Beyond collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain. His veins were entirely black and were spreading across his skin.

"I-Is Hunter doing this?" L asked, kneeling down by Beyond.

"N-no…" Lexi murmured. B curled up, contorting, his eyes full of pained tears. L didn't move, even as the killer's teeth and nails began to sharpen and grow.

"L! Get away from him!" Ash yelled, but the detective could only stare as B began to change. His arms lengthened to match the length of his legs, his entire spine cracking and reattaching itself. His hair grew longer and began to cover him, dog-like ears forming on his head. Within seconds, the red eyed murderer had become a black wolf.

"K-knew something was up…" Lexi whimpered. Stephen quietened her, stroking her hair affectionately. Suddenly the animal started to freak out. Lexi rose to her feet quickly as B turned to her snarling with razorsharp fangs. She glared at him as he jumped. At the same moment Lexi jumped and in one swift movement she turned into a Lion in the middle of the building. She snarled at B who kept glaring at her. He howled. Lexi watched him carefully then gave a loud roar that made the floor tremble. B started to wimper then back away with his head hung low and his tail between his legs. Lexi suddenly turned back into her human form and walked towards him. She held out her hand then whispered in his ear. After a few moments he turned back into a human and Lexi covered him with her jacket quickly.

"W-What…?" L stuttered, staring at the killer.

"He's an animagus, L" Lexi answered.

"Oh…" B looked over at L, shivering from the cold. "I take it he's also…"

"Don't say it…" Ash said.

"I'm naked" B answered, sounding like he'd just dropped a penny.

"Didn't wanna know!" Quinn growled.

"Dude, its not good to be naked in public!" Ash complained. Beyond smirked and went to undo the jacket, but Lexi stopped him.

"That'll be stupid," She told him.

"Also," Jinkz cut in. "some people might die of nosebleeds from the sheer nakedness"

"Yes…" Lexi muttered "Thank you for that revelation…very interesting…"

Suddenly there was a large light in the room and Misa appeared along witht he masked man. Lexi suddenly backed away quickly and tried to open a door that was suddenly locked. As thy had finished teleporting Misa collapsed unconcious leaving only Lexi the only concious one of the four.  
>"Leave me alone!"<br>"It's your fault Lexi!"  
>"Go away! You're dead!"<br>"My own daughter killed me."  
>"No I didn't! Please just leave me alone!" Suddenly L looked towards the man who was taking his mask off slowly. "Who are you and what do you want form me?"<br>"What do you want from yourself..."  
>"What?" The figure took of the mask and revealed Lexi's own face. What the hell was happening?<br>Suddenly, another figure appeared behind her and had the same face as L.  
>"What the…?" L asked.<br>"Well we couldn't be running around as you if you actually exist could we?" Suddenly B appeared in front of L as Stephen Ash and Quinn stepped in the way of Lexi.  
>"Don't worry this wont hurt for long..." Lexi's copy said, smirking. B glared, standing in front of L again. He shivered a bit before jumping onto the floor, back to being the huge black wolf, letting out a growl and baring his teeth at the enemy.<p>

"Shut up!" L's copy snarled, throwing a knife towards the black wolf. Beyond simply clawed it out of the air, advancing on the two copies. The real L hadn't moved from his position since the killer had changed and he was still in some shock. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but the fact that it happened caused L to question the rest of the 'humans' that were in the building, including his Kira suspect. His dark eyes drifted to the brunette, who was currently wide eyed and watching the scene, a few meters away.

"Light move!" Suddenly Lexi tackled him to the ground as a large ball of eletricity cam flying towards him. Lexi managed to stand quickly as another was thrown at her and she stopped it mid-air. "Stop trying to eletricute me!" A large gust of wind then through it back through the air towards the two copies. She managed to hit L's copy and he quickly dissolved into a large pile of dust. Suddenly Lexi's copy dive towards B with a large knife. He brushed her aside with a large paw and she came tumbling to the ground in front of Lexi. She stepped forwards and picked up the copy from the floor then held it up by the collar.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm you." Lexi sighed and pulled a knife from her boot.  
>"Wrong answer." She stabbed the person in front of her and they struggled for a while then finally went limp. Everyone stood silently looking at each other.<br>"Well that was-" L said.  
>"Don't even finish that sentence it's not over yet." Lexi said looking at her arm.<p>

"Are you sure it's him?" Quinn asked walking to his sister's side.  
>"I don't know, but he's the only one I know who could have done that." L inspected her arm and saw that the markings had disappeared. Beyond wandered over to Light and pushed at him with his nose, growling a bit. The brunette flinched, then scowled.<p>

"What's your problem?" He muttered. B howled loudly in his ear, tall wagging as Light jumped in surprise and pain. L couldn't help but chuckle, reaching out and stroking B's back. Lexi rolled her eyes a bit, watching Beyond act more like a puppy than a wolf, nuzzling L's side.

"Stupid wolf…" Light muttered "That's two I've been attacked by…"

"Quit complaining, Kira-kun" L deadpanned, having to sit with his legs out since B was laid on his lap, tail wagging insanely.

"Well this is...fun." Lexi said.  
>"It could be worse... It could be another bear."<br>"Another bear?" Light asked.  
>"Yes my life is screwed up when it comes to bears... then again it's screwed up with everything."<br>"Well maybe we can look at this guys ashes, run them through the system and find who the hell they were originally." Kiva said suddenly becoming serious as she picked up a handful of dust.  
>"Well I can get us into the database but we still need some kind of idea where to look because this will take ages."<br>Jinkz joined Lexi at a computer where she was typing madly. "Well why don't you try routing it through your hub computer back at the house then rooting it to say a device like some sort of mobile then send it through to-"  
>"What? The center of the earth?" Ash asked confused. The three girls all turned and glared at him then went back to their work as the others stood there confused.<p>

"Damn it…" Light muttered, getting up.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" L's voice called out.

"Can I not just stand up?" B growled at the brunette's question.

"I don't think B wants you to…"

"Well, he's just a dog right now…"

"Actually, he's a wolf" Lexi cut in.

"Whatever…"

"I think he looks cute like that" Jinkz and Kiva said, simultaneously. They giggled. B wagged his tail more.

"He's nothing close to cute…" Light growled. Beyond turned to Light, snarling.

"Don't pay attention, B.." L said, allowing the wolf to relax by him.

"Don't worry Light I'm not exactly a big fan of wolves either." Lexi said whilst entranced by screens of text.

"Why not?" Light asked sitting next to her. B had started to growl at her.  
>"Hello... Dog... Wolf... Cat... Lion..." Lexi explained. Light nodded.<br>"Bear" Ash added. Lexi closed her eyes then sighed. In one quick motion she jumped and landed behind Ash. She snapped his neck then sat back on her seat.  
>"That should give us a few minutes of peace."<br>"Dude you just killed our cousin!" Quinn cried.  
>"Yeah well get over it." Lexi returned to staring at the screens. B sat between Lexi and L, eyes narrowed at the girl.<p>

"Oh come on!" Lexi groaned "I'm not going to attack L, you prick!"

"You KILLED our cousin!" Quinn exclaimed again.

"He's all ready dead!"

"That's not a reason to snap his neck!"

"Why not? Everyone else was considering it…"

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah but…whatever. You're just odd minded"

"I'm not the one that just killed our cousin!"

"HE'S ALL READY FUCKING DEAD!"

"Oh for god's sake…" L muttered.

"Look!" Jinkz shouted "Let's all just shut up and move on!" Lexi sighed and turned back to her work. Beyond had gone back to being human, the jacket he had been wearing still on him. L had been in the middle of stroking B's back and Light couldn't help but snicker at L's actions now.

Lexi stopped typing then looked at the large animal next to her.  
>"Seriously can someone move this animal it's irritating." Beyond growled but decided to lie on one of the sofas in the room. "Thank you!" After several minutes of typing Lexi clapped. "Got it! It just says here his name was Naso but look there's a picture!"<br>L looked at the picture of the guy who was once him. He had long brown hair and bright orange eyes that confused L.  
>"Wait a second..." Light said pulling up a screen on his computer. It say here he's one of L's hundreds of thousands of possible Kira suspects.<br>"That could be why he wanted you..." Lexi said lookig at her copy on the floor. "But why..." She suddenly clicked then locked a tray with the knife she used to kill her. The computer loaded the DNA and quickly traced it to an unknown source. "I knew it!"  
>"Knew what?" Quinn asked.<br>"They wanted to take L's place as a detective so they could comit crimes and not even be accused.."  
>"But why you?" L asked sliding closer.<br>"Who's the best person to copy than a psychopathic murderer?"  
>"You?" Kiva asked.<br>"Exactly!" Lexi said smiling.  
>"You know I should have arrested you as soon as I found out you'd killed at least one person."<br>"But you didn't..."  
>"But I should have..."<br>"But you didn't..."  
>"... I know."<p> 


End file.
